The primary objectives are to promote the dissemination and use of system technology in mental health and human service system development and operation. This will be achieved: 1) by catalyzing and supporting two community-level mental health and human service system development efforts in such a way that they will become centers from which there will be a spread of usage of system technology to other communities; 2) by conducting workshops for 10 selected communities to provide each with an opportunity to survey the potential impact of system technology on its own beginning human service development program and thus to adopt the technology; 3) by providing opportunity for selected graduate students to become familiar in depth with uses of system technology in human services, and thus to use the technology; and 4) by training a basic pool of over 100 key people at all levels (executive, professionals, administrators, and lay leaders in mental health) who will also become generators of projects in many places throughout the nation that will apply system technology in mental health and in related fields.